Melodies from the heart
by Do As Infinity Says
Summary: sakura and sasuke were best friends untill a curse was revealed... edited
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Melodies from the heart **

**Author: Do As Infinity say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

A/N: Hey Im a freshman when it comes to making fan fiction hope you understand 

Legend :

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

( sasuke's POV)

I was supposed to meet her at the main door yet it was still early so I decided to explore the place.

As I grew near the main all I heard a piano playing. Out of my curiosity I went to the music room because that's the only room I know a piano.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
You words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily..._

I was getting closer I began to run I don't know why but felt like running. The music was accompanied by a voice of a girl. One of like the angels voices .

_I acted so distance then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily..._

I was at the door I lean back to hear the piano and the voice an angel.

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain  
When I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?...  
_

I opened the door silently as to not to disturb the one playing. I was shock to see it was Sakura playing it. I smiled out of precaution I tip toed to the piano to see her face.

_But now I'm not afraid  
To say what's in my heart..._

A stepped on a hallow tile. She stops playing and look back with a scared look. She saw me and then back away tilting the chair she'd been sitting and ran.

I followed her closely and as she stopped I took my chance to ask her

" Saku.."

" Why were you there you shouldn't be there!"

" I'm Sor.."

" you should never heard that"

and then she ran as tiny drops of rain fall.

I just look at her retrieving form.

She left after a week I never saw her again… _I just have to ruin it_. I thought as I hold the paper of the song she was singing.

I was only 13 at that time.

Yuki: hope you like it review pls. flames are welcome. :)

Jane


	2. Chapter 1 the Voice

**Title : Melodies from the heart **

**Author: Do As Infinity say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

A/N: Hey I'm a freshman when it comes to making fanfic hope you understand 

Legend:

_Thoughts_

_Song _

_**Flashbacks **_

Sayings

CHAPTER 1: Songs from the Heart

I was supposed to meet Sakura at the main door, yet it was still early so I decided to roam around the campus. While I was walking down the main hall I heard a voice singing…

Windain a lotica

Envalturi

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca 

En dragua sei lain

Vi fa-ru les shuntai am

En riga lint

The voice was so angelic it almost lulled me to sleep.

Win chent a loluca 

En valturi 

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si kati gura nuever

Floreria for chesti

Si entina

As the voice sung that angelic song I started to follow it.

La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la

I started to run…

Fontina Blu cent

De cravi esca letis mo 

As I reach the room where the voices came

La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la

I lean on the door and closed my eyes… And surrender my self to voice inside… And I didn't realized that I was falling asleep.

De quantian

La fin de reve

The voice filled my dreams…

"Hey what are you doing?"

The voice stopped and then I heard footsteps and a door slammed. I cursed who ever that voice was

"HELLO?"

I opened my eyes and saw that Naruto was waving a hand in my face.

"What!" I snapped

"Nothing"

………glares………

"Aren't you supposed to meet Sakura?"

_Oh crap I forgot _

I stood up and ran. As I approach the main gate I saw Sakura braiding her hair.

"why where you late?" she asked annoyed

I said my apologies …and as she lectures me about tardiness. I could only nod on what she was saying … because I could only hear the voice earlier.

"Hey are you even listening?" Sakura asked irritated. I looked at her and notice that her braid was loose… and one of her bangs where covering her left eye and her glasses was sliding down her nose. I blushed at the thought of her face when she unbraided her hair and took of her glasses._ I have known Sakura most of my life yet this is the only time I thought of it. 'Must be puberty'_

As I look at her she disappeared and was now running down the road saying

"You can't catch me"

"I can and I will" I ran towards her.

Well I edited my new story hope you like it 

_**Review PLS and Flames is also welcome**_

…


	3. Chapter 2 Final Tears

**Title : Melodies from the heart **

**Author: Do As Infinity say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

A/N: Hey I'm a freshman when it comes to making fanfic hope you understand 

Legend:

_Thoughts_

_Song _

_**Flashbacks **_

Sayings

Chapter 2 Final tears

Next day

Sakura was out again … Sasuke decided to roam around the school again … unconsciously he was walking the path where the voice came…

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
You words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

_There was that voice again _

_I acted so distance then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_I started to walk faster _

'_I must see who she is'_

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain  
When I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?

I started to run desperate to see who she was

But now I'm not afraid  
To say what's in my heart

I finally reached the door and as I began to open it

Cause a thousand words  
call out through the ages  
they'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

The door was now opened and a gush of wind came and then came a blinding light…

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
will cradle you  
making all of your weary days seem far away  
they'll hold you forever

There was a girl with long pink hair and with wings singing in this white room and all of a sudden she became two one who has pink hair, one has black hair all of them has wings

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
they'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings

I walked closer and closer and as I could see they have emerald eyes… and one looks like "Sakura" I absent mindedly whispered.

And a thousand words  
call out through the ages  
they'll cradle you  
turning all of the lonely years to only days  
they'll hold you forever

And the one who has black hair smiled at me and then closed her eyes and disappeared with a blinding light radiating from her body.

A thousand words...

After the light had faded I saw the other one standing … as tear fell she fainted… I rushed to her side and was shock to see who she is … It was Sakura all along with out her glasses and with unbraided hair.

I smiled and carry her to my home.

Sakura's POV

As I was singing the song my sister Yuki wrote I saw her there with me singing the song. Singing it with feelings that can never be heard at the end of the song she disappeared. I saw an image of Sasuke… a tear fell as I remember the curse… how my sister died… and my world turn black. As I gain consciousness I felt something warm carrying me… I tried to open my eyes… and saw Sasuke smiling at me.

Normal POV

Sakura slowly opened her eyes… the first thing she saw was Sasuke smiling at her.

"Sas…Sasuke?" she asked weakly

"How are you feeling?" Completely ignoring her question

"Um fine I guess…Where am I?"

"My place"

"How?"

"You fainted and I caught you"

"You mean… You saw me?"

"Hai"

_**Oh no the curse he will fall … no I wont let that happen **_

_**(Cliffhanger)**_

An Thanks for reviewing

Gomenasai if I just updated there are 3 reasons why

Projects (school work)

My draft was lost

I have no internet card!

SO ssssssssoooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

PLS REVIEW FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED

…


End file.
